slime_rancher_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
A Snowy Mistake
Hello, welcome to this roleplay! I promised I would make a roleplay taking place on Snowlands, so here it is! Might need getting used to the cold, because it's freezing there! So get your jackets on for this roleplay, as the Snowlands won't be an ice place to be in. Rules * There aren't really any rules. You may use characters you plan on making even without making a page, just to add some spice to this. The only real rule is to have fun. And no need to ask to join! Also, you may break the 4th wall, I won't mind. Members * disOneEditor ** Kek * XxKatakxX ** Katak * Danceykitty **Dancey **Pearla (if you heard from deviantart, you should know her, but also can be in this universe) **Darky (Dark Dancey) **Sparkles * Squidy ** Squidy ** Clarence & Pete ** Lemmy the Sheep Slime Summary The Snowlands have never been explored before, as people say it's extremely dangerous, and no one would make it out alive. As a cat that can't die with the heart necklace unbroken, Dancey decides to be the first to explore the area, and ignored the warnings. However, she doesn't go alone, and went with her pearlcat companion, Pearla, but she did realize it was a huge mistake to go, but thankfully, she brought her jacket and scarf, so it won't be too cold. Roleplay ---Danceykitty--- Dancey walked through the snow, probably playing around with the snow on the way, Pearla just stayed over the snow not bothering to go down and play around," Come on, Dancey, I just want to get out of here, better than freezing to death!" Dancey was still being that playful cat, rolling in the snow," Aw, can't you let me play in the snow in this form for a little longer?" Pearla looked at Dancey with disagreement, but let her anyway, "Fine, I'll let you play a little longer, but only a little while." ---XxKatakxX--- Katak wandered through the Snowlands, hoping to see some arctic slimes. He had run out of them at his lab, and the only other way to get them was through Beatrix's range exchange, but that would lead to a mystery and eventually, him being discovered. He saw a tiny orange cat rolling around in the snow and went over to investigate. ---Danceykitty--- With Dancey still in her cat form, Pearla noticed a tabby with goggles. Although it seems close, it also seems like it's far, as it is slightly transparent,"Hey, Dance, someone's coming." Dancey was still rolling and playing in the snow, then stops to see the approaching slime, "Well, I just hope they're friendly," Pearla couldn't agree with Dancey more,"Yeah, me too." ---XxKatakxX--- Katak finally made it to where the cats were sitting. He looked at the both of them with his tail curled up around him. "What are you doing? It's rather dangerous here..." ---Danceykitty--- "Dancey's having way too much fun in the snow, anyways, we're just exploring." Dancey is still being playful in the snow, they stops to sit down for a while, "Yeah, we were kinda interested in this area, so we came here to explore. Plus, I'm over obsessed with snow," Dancey decides to change to her human form, hoping she didn't scare the fog-like tabby, "Well, we should probably move on, places to explore, see ya'!" Dancey tidied her jacket and scarf, and went continued on the exploration, Pearla following along. ---XxKatakxX--- Katak waved goodbye with the little mechanical arm in the vacpac. He then realized the tunnel back to the lab was farther away then he expected. He would have to stay the night. He sighed and started piling snow together into a little slime house. ---disOneEditor--- Far off in the distance, a small blue hunter slime is teleporting to Katak. It wish it brought a jetpack along, but in this cold, it would take too long for it to retrieve one. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey was traveling in the snow, fighting the urge to play in the snow. After about 15 minutes of walking and fighting an urge, Dancey found some sort of monument,"Hey, Pearla, do you see that strange building thing over there?" Pearla looked at the strange building," Yeah, I do, it looks like a.....a giant bear..?" Dancey decided to explore the monument,"We should check it out! However...I don't remember anyone saying someone lives here." Pearla let out a small sigh,"You know what they say, curiosity killed the cat, but let's just check it out anyway, I can't fight my curiosity." --disOneEditor-- The hunter slime teleports from the bottom of a mountain to the top to shave off time. However, it does not stop it from rolling into a giant snowball from falling off the mountain. After becoming a giant snowman, by accident of course, it wriggles out of the snow and tries to continue its journey. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey walked to the front of the monument, Pearla floating to follow. There seems to be a door at the side of the foot of the giant bear structure,"Huh, looks like there's a door, why is that?" Dancey, still very confused, pushed the door open in curiosity. The two were met with the faces of a bunch of feral largos of different kinds,"Oh darn. I think we should ruUUUUUUUUUUUNN!!" As Dancey yelled "run," the two fled from the ferals, who were surprisingly fast. ---Squidy822--- Squidy, Clarence, and Pete, who were having a little snow day (Squidy, unsuprisingly, with a cookie jar.) when they heard the screams. Squidy went to save the two, hoping they have cookies to pay him with. When he arrived, he was met with the two Ferals. I wont go into description to what he did, but lets just say one of the Ferals was running off crying, and the other one was a little puddle on the ground. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey and Pearla kept running, until they eventually lost them, "Phew, that was a close one, who would thought of a plot like that for a role-" Before Dancey could finish, Pearla somehow smacked Dancey on the back of her head with her paw,"Don't break the forth wall so early." ---Squidy--- Squidy suddently teleports in front of the two with a somewhat demonic look to him and says, "Alright, I saved you. Now, I'll have you know I'm an inter-dimensional horror. NOW GIVE ME A COOKIE!!!!!!!!!!" ---Danceykitty--- Dancey was very much frightened, "Err, sorry to say but, we don't have any cookies with us. We've got marshmallows though!...If you'll accept that." ---Squidy822--- Squidy looks at them angerily and bad-mooded, and states, "Now I'm in a bad mood. Saved a couple of fools and got no cookies for my troubles. Y'know what I do in a bad mood? I kill people!" And then 3 portals appear, and 1 Tarr falls out of each. --XxKatakxX-- An artic slime ran past Dancey, an inter-galactic horror, and Pearla, and Katak chased after it. Seeing the Tarr fall out of portals, Katak threw a couple of random cookies and snowballs, hoping to distract the Tarr, seeing as he had nothing else in his vacpac before looking back to chase the artic slime, only to see it disappear into the distance. Katak sighed and realized that there was an inter-galactic horror. He threw some cookies at it and ran far, far away. Somehow to the secret tunnel to the Lab. --disOneEditor-- Unsurprisingly, the hunter slime was stuck. With the tail coming out and the ears, it looked like it was a snow-hunter-slime, the equivalent of a snowman for slimes. ---Danceykitty--- "Heh, that's not the best mindset to have," Dancey summoned a bow and arrow to attack the tarrs,"Look, we're sorry we don't have any cookies, we'll repay you later." ---Squidy--- *Caught the cookies Katak threw and teleports away, leaving the tarrs* ---Danceykitty--- *Dancey is still fighting the tarrs, only one of them were down* ---XxKatakxX--- -takes hammer and throws it at the tarr, only for it to be launched straight back- ---Danceykitty--- *Dancey catches the hammer with telekinesis then drops it in the snow, then continues to fight the tarrs nonstop* ---Squidy822--- Lemmy would be walking by and notices Dancey. "!!!Danceys in trouble!!!" he says as he hops at a tarr and let's it eat him, and blows it up from the inside. The other ones run off after such. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey stares at the cause of what happened, then speaking fast, she says,"Ok bye I'mma go," Dancey then grabs Pearla and walks away, paranoid, Pearla is very much confused," Waitaminutewatwherearewegoin'?" ---Squidy822--- "Wait up, Dancey!" Lemmy says as he follows. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey tries her best not to attack, as she doesn't really like being crushed on. She also wondered how the sheep knew her name, and so did Pearla. ---Squidy822--- Squidy popped out of a portal in front of Dancey. "Just go with it," he says. "I mean, who even cares about logic anymore?" After saying that, he leaves, after saying: "I'll make like a tree and leaf now." ---Danceykitty--- When the squid popped out of nowhere, Dancey freaked out, "AH GEEZ WAT THA FLAFF!?" ---Squidy822--- When Dancey shouted, Lemmy beeliined to bite the squid and was there barely after he left, biting at where he was. ---Danceykitty--- Pearla softly chuckled at the sheep's fail, until Dancey shushed her for being rude. A thought also rang in her head,"And I thought I was done with this sillyness." ''---''Squidy822--- "Dang! So close!" Lemmy says, then sits there waiting for everyone to start walking again. ---Danceykitty--- "Mehh I want to play in the snow again, can I-" Pearla quickly said no before Dancey could finish. Sad kitty is sad, they kept walking. ---Squidy822--- Lemmy is following behind, looking around as if he were Danceys bodyguard...and then, he suddenly shouts "L-L-L-...LIIIIME!" And he wasn't wrong. lime was right there, not noticing them. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey and Pearla had about enough of the yellow sheep. So Dancey teleported away with Pearla to somewhere else, but still at the Snowlands. Darky, who was somewhere completely different, decided to communicate with Dancey for a while (basically talking to each other in their minds, I guess?),"Hey, Dancey, sorry for being a bit alarming, anyway, how are you doing?" Dancey responded with,"I'm doing pretty good, where are you right now? I'm at the Snowlands." Of course, Darky responded with, "The one place I'm always at." ''Dancey knew what she meant, and with a sigh, responded,"Of course, in the middle of nowhere. Darky, you never cease to surprise me with things like these."'' ''---''Squidy822--- Lemmy actually charges by Darky, screaming, lime chasing him in his evil form because he somehow got ahold of a gold plort. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey took lime with her telekinesis, and dunked him into the ice cold water. Darky noticed a yellow sheep slime, sighed, then teleported herself and the sheep to Dancey. ---Squidy822--- Lemmy looks up at Darky, mouths "thank you," and hops over to Dancey. "Hiya Dancey! Doing well?" ---Danceykitty--- Dancey and Pearla were slightly annoyed, Dancey responds to the yellow sheep with,"Oh, I'm doing fine." Pearla then decides to tell the yellow sheep something,"Ey, mind if you leave us alone? We're really trying to explore this place without any distractions." Darky agreed with Pearla, though she wasn't there the whole time, and didn't know what was going on. ---Squidy822--- Lemmy walks off sadly, until he encounters Squidy in a shadowy form. He just smiles looking down on him and snaps his fingers. Lemmy was turned into a yellowish tabby slime and teleported mildly into Dancey's path, far enough to not be seen teleporting there, but close enough so he will be seen. ---Danceykitty--- The three tried to ignore the "tabby" and went on their way. ---Squidy822--- A voice in Lemmys head says, Dont worry, kid. I have an idea. And then Lemmy suddently gets a bow and he then follows the gang. ---Danceykitty--- The three STILL ignores the "tabby." (Dancey only judges others by personality, not looks. She knows that looks can be deceiving) ---Squidy822--- Squidy alters the "tabbys" appearance and puts it in a box and gives them frostbite and puts it in the path of Dancey. ---Danceykitty--- Look, everyone has better things to do, so that's why they're ignoring the things around them. ---Squidy822--- Squidy gets so mad he goes to a last resort. He throws the "tabby" directly in their path and starts to beat it up. ---Danceykitty--- Although Dancey has never known or seen a yellow tabby, she decided to save the "tabby," and attacks the squid with a bunch of tiny, low damaging magic stars. ---Squidy822--- The squid didn't even bother to fight back and just teleports away. The tabby wiggles over to Dancey, meows, and sticks by her side like a pet. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey just stuck with it, and let out a small sigh,"We should probably get going." Dancey and the others walked around in the snow, until a gold slime suddenly came into their paths,"Heya, Dancey!" Dancey noticed the gold slime,"Hello, Sparkles...Uhh, what are you doing here?" Dancey and the others walked along while Sparkles explained,"I just decided I wanted to join in your adventures!" Pearla stared at Sparkles,"Are you sure you are alright with the cold here?" Sparkles answered with,"Yeah, I actually kinda like the cold." After Sparkles finished speaking, the group came by the group of ferals. Dancey grabbed Pearla and Sparkles while Darky took the "tabby," as Dancey screamed at the top of her lungs,"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!" ---Squidy822--- The Tabby looked slightly unhappy being carried by Darky, but mostly was panicking because of the feral slimes, kinda like a real kitten. ---Danceykitty--- *Benny hills theme plays* ---Squidy822--- Lemmy scrunches up his face uncomfortably for a second, and then an electric hairball hits a feral smack in the face. ---Danceykitty--- Darky was a bit disgusted by what the "tabby" did,"Gross, I thought only normal cats would do that. Well, at least that's one feral down, but there's still a bunch!" Darky decided to count the ferals, she counted about 53,"Well, isn't that great, 53 darn ferals." ---Squidy822--- Lemmy hopped out of Darkys hands and, to show bravery, puffed up...and then released a giant hairball that defeated about 20 ferals. The others plain ran away. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey honestly didn't care about the bravery of a person, she could live with a person who's a coward. So she wasn't really impressed with what the "tabby" did. She put down Pearla and Sparkles, and walked away, along with the group. ---Squidy822--- Lemmy followed, and then there was a mini-earthquake coming from him. Thats all of my characters way of unpurposely saying, "I'm hungry." ---Danceykitty--- Dancey looked around, then all of a sudden took a couple of bags of marshmallows from out of nowhere (somehow), and said in excitement,"So who's up for roasted marshmallows?" Everyone was in excitement saying "I am!" ...Well except for Darky,"Yeah, well, how are we gonna roast the marshmallows?" Everyone face-palmmed as Pearla pointed at a bunch of tall trees. They then set up a campfire to roast the marshmallows, Dancey and Darky using telekinesis to hold the mallows over the fire, and the rest using sticks to hold the mallows. ---Squidy822--- Lemmy had an metal rod, and stuck marshmellows onto it. Then he zapped the rod, cooking them all. Then Lemmy ate a couple but mostly saved a few to give to Dancey. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey decided to go multitask mode and started cooking more than one marshmallows at once. Darky did the same. ---Squidy822--- Lemmy pulled out some chocolate and cooked it in a case with appls bits and two slices of bread. He made another, and handed one to Dancey. It was delicious...and strangely familiar? ---Danceykitty--- Dancey accepted the snack that the "tabby" gave,"Thanks, I guess." She didn't manage to eat all of it, but she managed to eat about three-fourths of it. After finishing, she continues roasting marshmallows nonstop, there were about 25 bags, 15 out of 25 were unopened. There were also two huge piles of roasted marshmallows behind Darky and Dancey. ---Squidy822--- Lemmy, cutely, ended up falling asleep. If he wasn't in tabby form, it would probably end up being less cute. ---Danceykitty--- Darky decided to cause some mischief, and threw a bunch of marshmallows everywhere, hitting Sparkles, Pearla, and the "tabby,"also nearly hitting Dancey. Pearla and Sparkles were a bit angry, but Dancey managed to catch the marshmallow in her mouth. ---Squidy822--- Lemmy zapped the marshmellows and they dropped to the ground where the tabby ate them before they rotted or anything. ---Danceykitty--- "Darky, you need to keep your telekinesis to yourself, ok?" Pearla said with a death glare while Darky was smirking slightly. ---Squidy822--- A tarr spat some goop at the back of Danceys head, and it hurt. Lemmy instantly looked at the tarr. There was mangling, biting, and screaming, and you could almost feel sorry for what used to be a tarr... ---Danceykitty--- Luckily, there was a small, frozen pond about a few feet away from the fire. Dancey decides to break the ice with a few magic stars and washed the tarr goop off her fur after changing to her cat form. It was hard to clean off, but was cold, and Dancey honestly really liked the cold, so it was a bit balanced. After finishing, she jumped out of the pond and shook off the water, getting a bit of water on Pearla. Pearla gave Dancey a glare, "Oops, sorry." Dancey said as she walked near the fire with the rest and sat down, letting her fur dry with the warmth of the fire. However, Dancey was freaking out a bit because she hates fire, but hey, it's for the greater good, well, at least for her. ---Squidy822--- Lemmy cutely hopped up onto Dancey, naturally absorbed some of the water (Cat or Sheep, he's still a slime) and napped quitely. He was fairly soft, considering he was made of slime. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey used her telekinesis to pick up Lemmy and put him on the ground. She doesn't allow slimes who she doesn't know to sleep on her head. Category:Roleplay Category:Either Style Category:Danceykitty's Pages